1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps and more particularly to an improved clamp for fastening a portable communication device (e.g., cellular phone or smart phone) or a portable computer (e.g., PDA (personal digital assistant)).
2. Description of Related Art
Both Taiwanese Patent Application No. 092,203,182 entitled “Improved Device for Holding Cellular Phone” and Taiwanese Patent Application No. 091,213,179 entitled “Hands-free Device for Holding Cellular Phone” have a drawback of being unable to firmly clamp a cellular phone when ports of the cellular phone are provided at one side or both sides thereof. Hence, a need for improvement exists.